Wish I had an Angel
by Nana Evans
Summary: Ele era um anjo, e Draco o queria. Songfic com a música Wish I had an angel, do Nightwish.
1. Chapter 1

Songfic com a música "Wish I had an angel", do Nightwish. Sei que parece estranho uma song cortada em pedaços, mas tenham um pouquinho de paciência comigo, ok?

**Wish I had an Angel**

Ele era puro. Era um anjo, merecia mesmo o apelido de "Santo Potter". Ele era inocente, ingênuo, doce e bom. Ele era o completo oposto de mim mesmo, tão distante quanto possível de mim, em tantos aspectos. Mas ele me tentava, como ninguém jamais havia tentado. Então eu decidi que ele seria meu. Decidi que teria aquele anjo de cabelos negros só para mim.

_**"I wish I had an angel/Eu queria ter um anjo**_

_**For my moment of love/Por um instante de amor**_

_**I wish I had your angel tonight/Eu queria ter seu anjo hoje..."**_

Eu o seguia. Perseguia, na verdade. Eu o cercava pelos cantos do castelo, procurando uma oportunidade para chegar perto dele. Mas ele estava sempre com aqueles dois amigos dele, que o cercavam como escudeiros, sempre perto demais do _meu _anjo. Porque sim, ele era meu. Só meu, e no meu ciúme eu amaldiçoava qualquer um que parecia perto demais dele. E esperava.

Não sei quando foi que ele notou. Mas ele percebeu que havia algo mais naquelas provocações constantes e ficou curioso. Ele era ingênuo, nem em mil anos imaginaria o que eu queria dele. Acho que se soubesse, ele nunca viria me procurar, nunca viria sozinho.

Mas ele não sabia. E ele foi.

Ele sabia que eu o seguiria, então se deixou ficar para trás depois da aula de Poções. Eu o vi se desviar do caminho para o Salão e entrar em uma sala abandonada e sabia que ele esperava que eu fosse atrás. E eu não estava enganado. Ele me esperava sentado numa mesa encarando a porta, com uma das mãos na bolso onde eu sabia que a varinha estava guardada.

- Por que você está me seguindo?- Ele disparou assim que eu fechei a porta.- E não venha me dizer que não está, porque eu sei que você está.

Eu não esperava que ele fosse tão direto, então acabei baixando os olhos, tentando pensar em uma resposta decente. Porém ele achou que eu ia fugir do assunto. Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele pulou da mesa e veio até mim, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos e travando os seus olhos nos meus.

Não sabia que ele era legimente, nem nunca esperaria um ataque tão direto. Ele passou facilmente por minhas barreiras e seus olhos alcançaram o mais fundo da minha alma. E ele viu meu desejo e minhas fantasias e eu vi os seus olhos se arregalarem enquanto ele finalmente entendia o significado daquilo.

Ele se afastou de repente, parecendo assustado. Me olhou incrédulo e abriu a boca duas vezes antes de dizer alguma coisa, a voz ecoando trémula na sala.

- O que... o que você quer, Malfoy?

- Você sabe o que eu quero, Potter. Você viu.- Ele ainda me olhava incrédulo.- E sabe muito bem que é verdade. Mas vou ser claro. Eu te quero, Potter. Quero já a algum tempo.

- Mas... mas... por quê? Você me odeia...

- Eu disse que te desejo, não que te amo, se estúpido.

Ele se calou e sentou numa mesa, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e por isso não me viu chegando mais perto dele. Quando ele percebeu, eu já estava a dois passos dele e minhas mãos comichavam para tocar nele, a vontade de agarra-lo ficando cada vez mais urgente. Ele me olhava apreensivo, sem dizer uma palavra, sóesperando para ver o que eu ia fazer. Fiquei bem em frente a ele e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos quando ele tentou desviar o olhar.

- Olha pra mim, Potter, e me diz que você não me deseja nem um pouco que seja.- Ele engoliu em seco mas não negou. As vezes penso no que teria acontecido se ele negasse. Mas na hora o nem me ocorreu.- Eu imaginei.

Então eu o beijei, com mais fome e ânsia que eu já havia beijado alguém antes. Minhas mãos o seguraram firmementezm o impedindo de fugir e trazendo-o para mais perto de mim. Ele tenteva me empurrar, mas eu era maior e mais forte. Segurei suas mãos quando ele tentou me arranhar e o empurrei, deitando-o sobre a mesa.

Não fui nada delicado naquela noite. Lembro de ter prendido as mãos dele de qualquer jeito com a gravata e ter mordido com mais força que o necessário aquela boca vermelha e o pescoço branco. Deixei a roupa dele em frangalhos na pressa de tira-las do caminho. Eu lambi, mordi e suguei cada pedaço de pele dele, tanto que mesmo assustado ele acabou excitado. E ver o esforço que ele fazia para não deixar isso transparecer só me deixava mais duro.

Em minha defesa, eu digo que o preparei minimamente para o que estava para acontecer. Eu peguei a varinha dele e fiz o feitiço mais simples que consegui lembrar, mais que nem de longe era o suficiente para alguém que ainda era virgem, e entrei nele de uma vez.

O grito dele me fez parar por alguns instantes e olha-lo. Ele estava fazendo uma careta de dor e tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Me debrucei por cima dele e enxuguei os seus olhos, sussurando em seu ouvido:

- Já vai passar, Potter, já vai passar...

Voltei a me mover devagar, aproveitando a sensação de finalmente possuir o meu anjo. Comecei a toca-lo quando ele gemeu baixinho, ainda com dor. Em pouco tempi, porém, ele começou a mover os quadris junto comigo, me fazendo perder todo o controle.

Gozamos juntos e eu desabei por cima dele, rolando para o lado logo em seguida. Ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego quando ouvi a voz dele ecoar rouca pela sala.

- Me solta, Malfoy.

Me virei para olha-lo. Ele fitava p teto, o peito subindo e descendo compassadamente, os braços suspensos sobre a cabeça em um ângulo que devia ser desconfortavel. Estiquei o braço para soltar o nó da gravata e ele sentou esfregando os braços ainda sem olhar para mim.

Ele saltou da mesa com um gemido baixo, catou a varinha da calça rasgada e começou a consertar as roupas de costas para mim. Eu estava começando a me sentir culpado ao ve- lo assim, mas não sabia o que fazer. Mentira. Eu sabia que deveria pedir, implorar por desculpas, eu só não sabia como.

Só quando ele já estava vestido e quase na porta foi que eu achei minha voz de novo e o chamei.

- Harry...

- Não me chame assim, Malfoy. Melhor, não me chame nunca mais. Não me toque, não me olhe, nem mesmo pense em mim, Malfoy. Me deixe em paz.

- E ele saiu batendo a porta antes mesmo que eu conseguisse pensar em uma resposta.

Levantei e me arrumei para sair dali me sentindo estranho, a satisfação de ter finalmente conseguido o que queria misturado com algo que não consegui entender na hora. Só depois, quando me deitei para dormir, que consegui identificar o que era: perda. Eu havia perdido o meu anjo e não acreditava que o pudesse ter de novo.

_**"Deep into a dying day/****Afundada dentro de um dia morto **_

_**I took a steep outside an innocent heart/****Eu dei um passo para fora de um inocente coração  
**_

_**Prepare to hate me, fall when I may/Se prepare para me odiar, caia se eu o fizer  
**_

_**This night will hurt you like never before/Essa noite vai te machucar como nunca antes"**_

Tem continuação, vou tentar não demorar muito com ela...

Reviews por favor! Reviews por caridade!


	2. Chapter 2

Demorou uns dois séculos, mas saiu. espero que gostem. E muito obrigada a todos os que deixaram review, vocês fizeram uma autora bem feliz!

Parte II

Depois daquele dia, ele passou a fugir de mim como um vampiro foge do Sol. Ele parecia andar mais cercado de gente do que nunca, eu não conseguia chegar a menos de dez metros dele. Nem nossos olhos de cruzavam mais, mesmo quando eu passava o café da manhã inteiro olhando para ele. O meu anjo estava completamente fora do meu alcance. Na verdade, ele não era mais um anjo. E muito menos meu.

Eu tentei esquece-lo, juro que tentei. Procurei outros garotos e garota, mas não conseguia tirar Harry Potter da cabeça. Eu ainda o queria, ele ainda despertava algo em mim que eu não entendia direito, mas me fazia querer azarar aquela multidão que o cercava e agarra-lo no meio meio do salão.

Falhei miseravelmente em esquecer Harry, mas ele parecia não ter problemas em me esquecer. Uma semana depois daquela noite ele estava com a Weasley. Depois veio a Patil, a Abbot, a Vence, a Chang, a Bonne, e mais outras que eu nem sabia o nome. E também haviam os garotos: o Finingan, os Creevey, o Thomas, o Corner, o MacMillian, o Jordan, o Slopper e quase todo o time da Corvinal. Ele sempre tinha um amante, uma namorada, _**alguém **_, o agarrando, beijando, tocando a pele que eu tanto queria tocar.

Eu não conseguia deixar de sentir ciúmes, mesmo sabendo que não tinha o direito. E para afogar meu ciúme, eu bebia. E foi bebendo que eu consegui chegar perto dele de novo.

_**" I'm going down so fail and cruel**_

_**Drunk disguise changes all the rules**_

_**Old loves they die hard**_

_**Old lies they die harder..."**_

Foi no dia da festa do Dia da Bruxas. Alguém havia contrabandeado algumas garrafas de firewhisk e, depois que os professores foram embora, todos começaram a beber. Principalmente eu.

Enchi a cara como nunca havia feito antes. Havia visto o meu não tão angelical anjo agarrando o Marcus Flint no início da festa e estava disposto a afogar a memória no álcool aquela noite. Não funcionou muito bem, a não ser para me deixar zonzo e meio bêbado antes das onze. E como qualquer outro bêbado, eu stava louco para fazer alguma besteira.

Fui atrás de Harry no meio da pista de dança, dando encontrões em meia Hogwarts pelo caminho. Ele dançava com alguma quartanista da Lufa-Lufa e tinha várias garotas babando ao seu redor. O que era bastante compreensível poraque, Merlim, ele estava lindo.

Ele usava calças de couro e uma camisa vermelha de botão meio aberta, deixando aparecer parte do peito liso liso quando ele se movia. Ele estava sem óculos, os olhos verdes brilhando em toda a sua glória. E quando aaueles olhos verdes encontraram os meus, eu soube que não era o único a fim de fazer besteira.

Ele parou de dançar e me encarou com raiva, se virando para deixar a pista logo em seguida. As pessoas ao redor se afastaram, deixando ele passar, e depois se viraram para me encarar de uma forma nada amigável, deixando claro que eu não era bem-vindo ali. Sinceramente, eu não podia ligar menos para o que eles pensavam enquanto aproveitava o caminho que se abriu para ir atrás dele.

Saí da pista a tempo de vê-lo passar pela porta do salão e fui atrás dele. Nem mesmo precisei procurar pelo Saguão, ele estava a meio metro da porta me esperando, a varinha apontada para mim.

- Eu mandei você me deixar em pez, Malfoy.

Ele estava tremendo. Se era frio ou raiva, eu não sabia, mas era mais provavel que fosse de raiva. Eu continuei andando até ter a ponta da varinha deleer espetando o meu peito.

- Eu te deixei em paz, Potter. É você que não está colaborando.

- Eu não estou colaborando?

- Você... você não me deixou em paz, Potter. Você está em todo canto que eu olho. Como é que eu te esqueço, se você não sai da minha cabeça?

Eu falei com toda a sinceridade possível, mas ele não acreditou, ou não queria acreditar. Ele me empurrou com força e eu caí no chão, a varinha dele apontada para mim. Os olhos dele estavam duros e cheios de mágoa quando ele falou de novo.

- Você não me esquece, Malfoy? Estou lusonjeado! O Prícipe da Sonserina lembra que me fudeu! Eu também não esqueci, seu desgraçado, acho que nunca vou esquecer! Espero que esteja feliz, Malfoy.

- Não... não era isso o que eu queria... não queria te machucar...- Eu gaguegei diante da expressão magoada dele.

- Mesmo? Não foi o que pareceu na hora. Até um trasgo teria mais cuidado, Malfoy! Não que você seja muito diferente de um...

A mão que segurava a varinha tremia com raiva mal-contida e eu não conseguia nem pensar em algo para justificar o que eu havia feito. Ele continuou me encarando com um olhar assassino e eu sinceramente achei que ele iria me azarar a qualquer instante. E talvez fosse mesmo. Porém, a Granger e o Weasley escolheram essa hora para sairem do Salão.

- Harry! O que... - ela olhou para o chão e me viu. - Malfoy? O que você... O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Nada que eu não possa resolver sozinho, Mione. - Ele não desviou os olhos e nem baixou a varinha.- Por que vocês não vão subindo?

- Não sem uma explicação, Harry. - ela respondeu em um tom calmo e firme. - Agora abaixe a varinha, Harry.

- Mione, não se meta nisso.

Ele desviou os olhos de mim para falar com ela e eu comecei a me arrastar para longe, tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção possível. O que não foi uma boa ideia, pois ele me paralizou assim que percebeu.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Malfoy. E eu não vou baixar a varinha e me acalmar, Mione. Cansei disso.

- Mas Harry...

- Sobe com ela, Ron. Por favor, sobe com ela.

O ruivo que havia ficado calado até o momento olhou de Harry para mim sério. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele agarrou a Granger pelo braço e a arrastou para a escada.

- Ronald! Me solte!

- O Harry já é grandinho, Mione, sabe se cuidar sozinho.- O Weasley parou no alto da escada e fixou o olhar em Harry. - Uma hora, Harry. Ou eu venho atrás de você. E saia do meio do corredor, Filch pode pegar vocês.

E ele saiu, praticamente carregando a Granger com ele. E eu fiquei lá, totalmente a mercê do meu anjo.

Quando ele virou de novo para mim, parecia mais calmo, mas mesmo assim não me liberou do feitiço. Ele me levitou pelos corredores até uma sala abandonada sem dizer uma palavra, me fazendo ficar cada vez mais nervoso. Eu estava indefeso, sendo levado para algum lugar que eu não conhecia por alguém que eu sabia que estava fulo comigo. E sinceramente não achava que nada agradável viria daí.

Ele me deitou em uma mesa e se debruçou sobre o meu peito, afastando o cabelo do meu rosto e me olhando nos olhos de uma maneira que eu não conseguia entender.

- Você me machucou, Malfoy. Pior do que isso, você me usou, como se eu fosse um objeto seu. E eu deveria fazer você sofrer por isso. - Ele sorriu torto diante da confusão em meus olhos. - Não, Draco, eu não vou lhe bater ou algo do gênero. Eu quero uma conpensação.

_**" Greatest thrill**_

_**Not to kill**_

_**But to have the prize of the night**_

_**Hipocryte**_

_**Wannabe friend**_

_**13th deciple who betrayed me for nothing!"**_

Só entendi o que ele quis dizer quando ele usou um feitiço para sumir com as minhas roupas. Ele nem me deu tempo de entrar em pânico com a situação, distribuindo beijos pelo meu peito e pescoço. Eu quase não conseguia pensar coerentemente, a agonia de não conseguir reagir as carícias que eu esperei tanto para receber levando todo o meu raciocínio.

- Sabia que aquelas marcas levaram mais de uma semana para sair? Eu tive que usar cachecol por um tempão... - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, de uma forma que me faria gemer se eu pudesse. - Acho que você vai precisr usar também...

Ele continuou com aquela tortura, descendo até chegar ao umbigo. Então ele se afastou e eu ouvi o barulho de roupa caindo no chão. Ele murmurou algo e eu senti o lubrificante se espalhar pela minha entrada. Em seguida, ele subiu na mesa e se deitou sobre mim, o contato da sua pele com a minha mandando arrepios pelo meu corpo. Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e travou os olhos nos meus.

- Vou lhe fazer um favor, Draco. Vou lhe ensinar como é que se faz direito, já que você parece não saber. E ainda vou lhe dar o direito de escolher. Vai só assistir ou quer participr da aula?

_**" Last dance, first kiss**_

_**Your touch, my bliss**_

_**Beauty always comes with dark thougts..."**_

Dois segundos depois a ficha caiu e praticamente implorei com os olhos para que ele e soltasse, para o divertimento do meu anjo sádico.

- Eu imaginei que iria querer participar. - Uma das mãos dele desceu pelo meu corpo até a minha bunda, os dedos ameaçando me penetrar a qualquer momento e a boca a milímetros da minha. - Finite Incantatem.

Ele tomou minha boca na sua e começou a me estimular com os dedos ao mesmo tempo em que o feitiço que me prendia sumia, a intensidade de tudo me fazendo gemer alto. Harry continuou me tocando e beijando profundamente por mais algum tempo, até que eu estivesse quase gozando.

Não pude impedir um gemido frustrado quando ele retirou os dedos, mas fui calado por outro beijo enquanto ele passava as minhas pernas pela sua cintura. Com uma mão, ele segurava firme o meu quadril, enquanto usava a outra para se guiar para dentro de mim , estocando devagar. O meu anjo parou assim por alguns segundos, os olhos semi-fechados desfocados, a respiração entrecortada. Não resisti e levantei minhas mãos para acariciar o peito liso, puxando-o para cima de mim logo em seguida.

Ele começou a se mover devagar, gemendo em meu ouvido e sustentando o peso do próprio corpo acima do meu. Eu deixei minhas mãos correrem pelas suas costas, arranhando de leve, gemendo quando ele voltou a beijar o meu pescoço. Ele acelerou o ritmo, indo cada vez mais fundo, me fazendo gritar quando tocou a minha próstata.

- Ahhh... anjo...- Eu mais gemi do que falei em seu ouvido, gozando logo em seguida.

Ele gozou alguns segundos depois, desabando em cima de mim. Eu passei os braços pelas suas costas, não o deixando rolar para o lado e esperei que ele recuperasse o fôlego, as minhas mãos inconscientemente afagando os seus cabelos. A realização do que tinha acontecido, o que eu tinha feito, o que ELE fez, inundou minha mente e eu fui forçado a admitir que não era uma simples questão de querer: eu precisava do meu anjo. Foi bem ali, com ele nos meus braços, que eu percebi que estava apaixonado por Harry.

Ele se mecheu nos meus braços e eu o segurei com mais força, não queria que ele saisse dali tão cedo. Na verdade, não queria que ele olhasse para mim e naquele momento, sabia que ele conseguiria ler o que eu sentia nos meus olhos e não tinha certeza se queria que ele soubesse.

- Me solta, Malfoy.

Eu o apertei mais contra mim e escondi o rosto na curva do seu pescoço; não queria que ele fosse, mas não queria olhar para ele também. Ele levou uma das mãos até o meu cabelo numa carícia suave e depois beijou minha testa, sussurrando numa voz quase doce.

- Me solta, Draco.

Eu o soltei e ele levantou, convocando a varinha e usando um feitiço para nos limpar. Eu levantei apoiado nos cotovelos e assisti enquanto ele vestia as próprias roupas com uma sensação de dejavu. Ele convocou as minhas roupas e me ofereceu uma mão para levantar da mesa, me puxando pela cintura para um beijo logo em seguida.

- Harry...- Eu murmurei contra a sua boca.

- Não me chame assim. - Os olhos verdes me encaravam de uma forma indecifrável.

- Eu te amo, anjo.

Ele sorriu torto e me abraçou, plantando um beijo logo abaixo da minha orelha .

- Eu não sou um anjo, Malfoy.

Sua voz soou dura e antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, meu anjo sumiu pela porta sem olhar para trás.

Eu me vesti e me arrastei de volta as masmorras, me sentindo pior do que nunca. Havia tido o meu anjo e o havia perdido de novo. E dessa vez, era para sempre.

_**" I wish I had an angel for one moment of love **_

_**I wish I had your angel **_

_**Your virgin mary undone **_

_**I'm in love with my lust **_

_**Burning angel wings to dust **_

_**I wish I had your angel tonight...**_

_**I wish I had an angel (4X)"**_

_**FIM  
**_


End file.
